


Why did it have to end this way.

by Geekygirl669



Series: 9-1-1 One-shots [14]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Divorce, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Eddie finds out some shocking news a couple weeks after he and Buck finalise there divorce.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 One-shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166678
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Why did it have to end this way.

**Author's Note:**

> This story got really out of hand is a lot longer then I expected but I hope you enjoy the story.

“I wish it didn’t have to end this way,” Eddie admitted looking up at Buck.

“So do I.” Buck sighed just as sadly as Eddie. “But it has to end.”

“I know.” Eddie looked down at the papers in front of him. “Doesn’t make it any easier. I wish it did, but it doesn’t.” Eddie grabbed the pen holding it in his slightly shacking hand. 

Buck grabbed his own pen sighing his name on the document before handing it to Eddie. 

“This had to be done.” Eddie mumbled as he signed his own name before looking up at Buck with tears in his eyes. 

“I’ll send this to the lawyer.” Buck said taking the paper. 

“Thank.” Eddie mumbled not really sure what he was supposed to say in a situation like this. “I have to get the kids from school.” Eddie stood up just wanting to get out of that room.

“Tell them I’ll pick them up them up at seven on Friday.” Buck told him the look on his face just as sad as Eddie’s

“I will.” Eddie nodded moving away from the table. “I’ll see you then.”

Buck just nodded as he watched his now ex-husband leave the room finally letting himself cry.

**********************************************************************************

“I’m gonna ask for a transfer.” Eddie told Buck when he came to pick the kids up that Friday.

“What?” Buck asked shocked finally looking up from the welcome matt.

“I’m gonna transfer to another station.” Eddie explained as he heard the kids get the last of their stuff together.

“You don’t need to do that.” Buck told him not wanting them splitting up to make Eddie have to change to many things in his life.

“I can’t work there anymore.” Eddie shock his head. “Even if I changed my days, ours would still overlap and I can’t work with you Buck, not anymore.”

“Eddie there your family too.”

“I know they are and I’ll still get to see them just not during work.” Eddie shrugged his shoulders as Jada run over to Buck jumping into his arms. 

“You don’t need to.” Buck said again feeling horrible.

“I want to Buck.” Eddie lied as Alden walked into the hallway. “I’ll see you too on Monday okay.”

“Bye Daddy.” Jada smiled over at Eddie as he leaned down to kiss her on the head.

“Have fun with your dad.” Eddie kissed Alden on the shoulder as he walked past. 

**********************************************************************************

“Cap I need to talk to you.” Eddie said as he knocked on the door to Bobby’s office. 

“Of course.” Bobby nodded pointing to the chair opposite the table.

“I need a transfer.” Eddie started once he had sat down. “To another station close by.”

Bobby nodded having been worried this was going to happen. “You sure about this?”

“Yeah.” Eddie nodded, as much as he didn’t want to move station he knew he couldn’t continue working with Buck. “This is what I need.”

“Then of course Diaz.” Bobby gave Eddie a sad smile. “I’ll get it done as soon as I can.”

“Thanks Bobby.” Eddie pushed himself up getting ready to leave the office.

“Gonna miss having you here Eddie.” Bobby said making Eddie stop and turn round with a smile. 

“I’m gonna miss working here too cap.” Eddie walked out the door and over to the locker room to get ready for his shift.

**********************************************************************************

“The last of your stuff.” Eddie said as he handed a box over to Buck when he came to pick the kids up the next Friday.

“Thanks.” Buck smiled as both the kids walked into the hallway.

“Jada has a party at one on Sunday.” Eddie reminded Buck as he hugged the kid’s goodbye. 

“I know Eddie.” Buck nodded moving out the way so that the kids could walk past him. 

“I’ll see you two of Monday.” Eddie shouted after the kids as they walked to Buck’s car. “Can you check Alden’s homework after he said he’s done it I got a call from the teacher he hasn’t been handing his homework in?”

“Yeah sure.” Buck nodded as he got ready to walk to the car. “Bobby said you asked for a transfer.”

“I did, he said he would do it.” 

“You sure it’s what you want?”

“Yeah.” Eddie nodded before Buck said goodbye and walked back to his truck.

**********************************************************************************

Eddie let his leg’s shack nervously as he waited for the timer to run out pregnancy stick on the floor by his feet where he had dropped in a moment ago because of his shacking hands.

Eddie jumped as the timer finally went off, after what felt like hours, leaning down and picking the stick up.

It took Eddie about a minute to gain the courage to turn the stick over in his hands, barley being able to see it with how much his hands are shacking.

When Eddie finally stops shacking enough to see what the test says he feels the tears build up in his eyes as he looks at the positive pregnancy test.

Eddie had wanted another kid for the last few years but he and Buck had only just gotten a divorce and the timing was the worst it could possibly be.

**********************************************************************************

“I need to talk to you.” Eddie said when Buck answered the phone.

“Okay.” Buck nodded a little bit confused. 

“In private when the kids aren’t home.” Eddie elaborated making Buck even more confused.

“Yeah we can. I’ll get them earlier on Friday talk to you before their home from school.” Buck suggested.

Eddie nodded before realising that Buck couldn’t see him. “Okay.”

“I’ll see you on Friday.”

“See you on Friday Buck.”

**********************************************************************************

“What’s wrong?” Buck asked when Eddie opened the door knowing that if Eddie wanted to speak in person something had to be wrong.

“Come in.” Eddie moved out the way of Buck.

As Buck walked into the house he was shocked to find that not much had changed since he moved out almost six months ago. 

“Do you want a drink?” Eddie asked as Buck sat down at the kitchen table. 

“I’m good.” Buck shock his head.

Eddie sat down opposite Buck before deciding it was better to just come out with it. “I’m pregnant.”

Buck sat there in silence for a minute before asking. “You’re what?”

“Pregnant.” Eddie said again his eyes staying on his hands.

“You’re sure?” Buck asked.

“Yeah I took like ten tests to make sure, all of them were positive.” Eddie nodded fiddling with the wedding ring he still wore.

“It’s mine?” 

“Yeah it’s yours.” Eddie finally looked up not shocked that Buck had asked. “I haven’t slept with anyone else.”

“One fucking night.” Buck mumbled looking down at the table. “What are you going to do?”

“Have a baby.” Eddie said it as if it were obvious. “We may not be together anymore but I still want the baby.”

“How are we going to do this?” Buck asked as he looked back up at his ex-husband.

“Just like were doing it now.” Eddie shrugged. “You can come to the appointments if you want but you don’t have to and when the baby’s here you’ll continue to have the kids like you are now.”

“You sure this could work?”

“It’s been working for six months Buck there’s just going to be another kid in the picture now.” Eddie shrugged again already having thought this through in his head.

“I want to come to the appointments.” Buck told him remembering how much he loved Jada’s ultrasounds. “And if you don’t mind I want to be there when there born.”

“Of course.” Eddie nodded as he heard the key in the front door. “We’ll take about this another time okay.”

“Yeah.” Buck nodded standing up as Jada walked around the corner.

**********************************************************************************

“Can we put my transfer on hold?” Eddie asked Bobby as the two of them talked in Bobby’s office.

“Of course.” Bobby nodded more than a little happy about this. “Can I ask why?”

“I’m pregnant.” Eddie said knowing he was going to have to tell Bobby anyway so he might as well just do it now. “And I don’t want deal with the stress of moving work.”

“Okay.” Bobby nodded shocked that having been the last thing he expected Eddie to say. “I can put the transfer on hold until you tell me otherwise.”

“Thanks Bobby.” Eddie smiled extremely great full as he stood up. “I have a doctor’s appointment Friday morning, I need to come in an hour late?”

“Of course.” Bobby nodded. 

“Thanks for everything Bobby.” Eddie said before he walked out of the office.

**********

“Bobby.” Buck said about ten minutes later as he knocked on the door to Bobby’s office.

“Yeah Buck.” Bobby looked up from his paperwork.

“I have to come in late on Friday.” Buck started sitting down opposite Bobby. “I have a doctor’s appointment.

Bobby smiled already having a feeling where Buck was going to be Friday morning. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah everything good.” Buck nodded not sure if Eddie had said anything to Bobby. “Just a check-up.”

“About the baby?”

“Eddie told you?” Buck asked wanting to make sure. 

“Yeah he told me about ten minutes ago when he come in to ask for Friday morning off.” Bobby laughed. “You and Eddie back together?”

“No.” Buck shock his head glad he could talk to the man he saw as his dad about everything that was going on. “But it’s my kid.”

“How you doing?” Bobby asked a little worried.

Buck shrugged not really sure how he was feeling. “Just trying to make this all work.”

“If you need help just ask okay.” Bobby wanted to help Buck as much as he can right now. 

“Thanks Bobby.” Buck smiled as he stood up. “I just need Friday morning off.”

“Of course.” Bobby smiled sadly as Buck walked out of the room.

**********************************************************************************

“Hey.” Eddie smiled a little awkwardly as Buck walked up to him outside the hospital. 

“Hey.” Buck smiled just as awkwardly as Eddie not sure what he was supposed to do in this situation.

“We need to get up to the waiting room.” Eddie pushed himself away from the wall pointing up to the hospital. “Don’t want to be up.”

Buck just nodded before following Eddie up to the waiting room and going to sit down while Eddie sighed himself in. 

“Hopefully it won’t be too long.” Eddie sighed as he sat down next to Buck.

Eddie was right and they were called back only ten minutes later.

“Just get up on the bed the doctor will be in a moment.” The nurse told Eddie once she had done the initial check. 

Eddie just nodded as the nurse walked out the room before pushing himself up on the bed and leaning back a little.

“How have you been?” Buck asked as he sat down in the chair next to the bed deciding small talk was better than silence.

“Okay.” Eddie shrugged his shoulders as he undone the button on his jeans. “The morning sickness isn’t as bad as it was with Jada. How have you been?”

“The normal.” Buck shrugged his shoulders as the two of them descended into an awkward silence.

The two of them sat in silence until the doctor walked in a couple minutes later.

The doctor asked her normal questions before asking Eddie. “Left your shirt up.”

Eddie lifted his shirt up with a nod revealing his still flat stomach.

The doctor did all her checks on the ultrasound before looking up at the pair with a smile. “Everything looks great.”

Eddie sighed in relief having been a little scared that his age would affect the baby.

“Would you like some pictures?”

“Three please.” Eddie nodded as the doctor smiled at them before excusing herself from the room to get the pictures.

Eddie looked over at Buck who hadn’t said a single word through the whole appointment. “Everything’s good.”

“It is.” Buck nodded finally looking away from the screen and at Eddie. 

Eddie sighed as he whipped the gel of his stomach. “I’m working a late shift on Monday so can you pick Jada up from school, I’ll be there to get her at about 8.”

“Of course.” Buck nodded as the doctor came back into the room.

**********************************************************************************

Eddie smiled as he looked in the mirror hand going down to his slightly descended stomach. His smile saddening when he remembered he was doing this all only this time round.

With Chris he had Conner there and the two of them were so excited to be starting a family together. Eddie didn’t spend a moment of his first pregnancy alone always having someone there for him.

When he had Alden and Jada, Buck was there by his side. With Alden the two were shocked about the pregnancy but still just as happy as he and Conner were with Chris. 

For all three of his past pregnancy Eddie had someone there by his side through it all and as he stared down at his stomach the realization hit him that he was going to be going through this pregnancy mostly alone. Because even though Buck was going to be there for all the doctors appointments he wasn’t going to be there for all the little moments.  
He wasn’t going to be there the first time the baby kicked. 

Eddie felt the tears fill his eyes as he looked at his stomach wishing his stupid hormones would just go away.

**********************************************************************************

“We need to tell the kids.” Eddie said to Buck as soon as he got the chance the next day at work.

“Okay.” Buck nodded having known this conversation was going to come up. 

“I think we should do it when you come get the kids on Friday.” Eddie started his hands fiddling with his wedding ring. “I’m starting to show and I don’t want them to find out some other way.”

Buck nodded. “We can tell them then.”

Eddie smiled the small smile that Buck had gotten used to seeing ever since they separated, a smiled that was just a little too forced for Buck’s liking. “I’m gonna tell Chris the next time I face time him. I can wait till we can talk to him together if you want.”

“No.” Buck shock his head not knowing when the next time they’ll both get to see Chris together would be. “You tell him.”

“Thanks Buck.” Eddie nodded before turning around and walking out the room.

**********************************************************************************

“Your dad and I need to talk to you about something.” Buck started when they sat down with the kids.

“What’s up?” Alden asked just wanting this conversation to be over so he could talk to his girlfriend.

“I’m pregnant.” Eddie told them smiling the most genuine smile he could wanting the kids to be happy about this.

“Are you the dad?” Alden asked looking up at Buck.

“Yeah I am.” Buck nodded.

“Okay.” Alden shrugged.

“How do you feel?” Eddie asked turning to his ten year old daughter.

“Is it a boy or girl?” Jada asked looking over at Eddie with an unsure smile on her face.

“We don’t know yet baby.” Eddie told her.

“As long as it’s not another girl I don’t care.” She informed her dads.

“We can’t control that.” Buck pointed out.

“I know.” Jada said with an exasperated sigh. “I was just letting you know.”

Eddie smiled glad this had gone a lot better than he was expecting.

**********************************************************************************

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be at the appointment.” Buck told Eddie about a month later as Eddie walked into the station.

“It’s okay.” Eddie shrugged walking back Buck.

“I wanted to be there but we got called out about an hour before and it was supposed to be a simple call but it took a while and it was too late to be there by the time it was done.” Buck rambled as he followed Eddie to the locker room.

“It’s okay Buck, I get it.” Eddie sighed as he opened his locker. “Can you just try and let me know if it happens again?”

“Of course.” Buck nodded as Eddie pulled his shirt up a little shocked to see Eddie’s small baby bump. “Was everything okay?”

“I would have called you if it wasn’t.” Eddie said as he pulled his work shirt on. “Everything was good.” Eddie clarified when Buck gave him a look. “Doctor said everything looks good for this far into the pregnancy.”

“Good.” Buck nodded as Eddie done his shirt up, it barley concealing Eddies bump.

“I got you a picture.” Eddie grabbed a picture out of his bag handing it over to Buck.

“Thanks.” Buck smiled gratefully before leaving to let Eddie finish getting ready for work.

**********************************************************************************

“You okay Eddie.” Hen asked as Eddie walked back into the lounge.

“I’m good.” Eddie nodded lowering himself down onto the sofa.

“You sure?” Hen asked a little worried.

“Yeah, just bad morning sickness.” Eddie shrugged having gotten a little used to the morning sickness that was happily starting to away.

“You would tell use if it wasn’t right?” Hen sat down next to Eddie needing to make sure.

“Of course I would.” Eddie nodded placing his hand on his small baby bump. “It should be going soon anyway.”

“How’s things with Buck?” Hen asked understanding that things could be a little awkward between the two of them.

“There okay.” Eddie shrugged not sure what there was to say. “We don’t really talk unless we have too.”

Hen smiled sadly because Eddie and Buck’s relationship had always seemed the strongest sad that it had all fallen apart. “He happy about the baby?”

“He seems to be.” Eddied shrugged. “Looks happy and excited at the doctors. Doesn’t really say much.”

“You two probably need to talk.” Hen pointed out wanting to help them as much as she can.

“I know.” Eddie sighed having been thinking about this for the last couple weeks. “I just don’t know what to say to him anymore. Everything feel’s really forced.”

“Have you tried?”

“I see him pretty much every day at work or when he picks the kids up, I try I do Buck doesn’t though.” Eddie sighed again wishing things weren’t like this between him and Buck. “We were married for over ten years and I don’t even feel like I can ask him how he is.”

“Sorry Eddie.” Hen felt horrible for her friend, they all knew how much Eddie had tried to make their marriage work in the end and how hard Buck was making it. “I know this is hard.”

“Thank Hen.” Eddie smiled at her a little shocked that he had just admitted all this in his place of work. “For listening.”

“Any time.”

**********************************************************************************

“We need to talk.” Eddie said as he and Buck walked out of the hospital after their last appointment. “Like actually talk not just ask how the other is.”

“What do you want to talk about Eddie?” Buck asked looking over at him. “Were not together anymore.”

“I know that Buck.” Eddie sighed coming to a stop next. “But we were friends for years before we got together, we’ve always been friends.”

“Eddie I can’t just pretend we were never married, like were just friends.” Buck almost shouted having to remind himself that he and Eddie where in public. 

“And you think I can?” Eddie asked looking Buck in the eyes. “Buck I never wanted us to split up, that was you. I’m trying because we have kids together. We’re having a baby and you won’t even look at me half the time.”

“I don’t know what you want from me Eddie.” Buck sighed rubbing a hand up and down his face. “I’m not ready to just be your friend.”

Eddie sighed leaning against the wall. “Okay. We need to talk at some point though. I’ll see you when you come pick the kids up.” Eddie said before he walked off.

**********************************************************************************

“Hey baby.” Eddie said as he laid in bed a hand on his growing six month baby bump. “I can’t wait to meet you, your papa can’t either. We both love you so much even if it’s only me that talks to you.” Eddie felt the tears gathering in his eyes wishing with everything he had things were different. “You’re going to be so loved baby I know it.”

**********************************************************************************

“We need to talk to you.” Maddie said as she and Hen walked up to Buck.

“What’s up?” Buck smiled as he looked over at his older sister and the person he had grown to see as his big sister over ten years ago.

“We need to talk about Eddie.” Hen sat down on the sofa with Maddie.

“What about Eddie?” Buck sat down on the sofa opposite them with a frown.

“He’s not coping.” Maddie revealed as she rested her hands on her knees. 

“How do you know he’s not coping?” Buck asked a little worried but trying not to show it.

“Alden came to me. Said he hears Eddie crying all the time. And he just doesn’t seem like Eddie anymore Buck.” Maddie told him. 

“What do you mean he doesn’t seem like Eddie anymore?” Buck was just getting a more confused as the conversation went on.

“He isn’t him Buck, he’s more closed off than he’s ever been, Alden says he barley says anything at home. He’s closing in on himself Buck.”

“What do you want me to do?” Buck asked.

“He misses you Buck.” Hen sighed sitting forward on the sofa. “He hasn’t been like him since you moved out and the baby is just making everything worse.”

“Why would the baby make everything worse? I thought he was happy about it?”

“He is.” Hen nodded. “He’s worried you aren’t Buck your barley involved in his pregnancy and with Alden and Jada you were really involved. This is going to be a big difference.”

“What do you want me to do?” 

“Talk to him.” Maddie told him with a small smile. “He just needs you to talk to him.”

“You’re my sister Mad’s your supposed to be on my side.”

“I am on your side Buck, but Eddie is carry’s my nice or nephew and this can’t be good for the baby. I’m always on your side.”

“I’ll try talking to him.” Buck agreed after a moment. “It’s just not easy.”

**********************************************************************************

“I think we should talk.” Buck said when Eddie opened the door a couple days later.

“What?” Eddie asked a little shocked not having expected Buck to show up at his house on his day off.

“We need to talk.” Buck repeated before Eddie moved out the way to let Buck into the house.

“We do you want to talk about?” Eddie asked after he and buck had sat down in the living room. 

“Us.” Buck said getting right to the point. “We need to talk about us.”

“What about us?” Eddie asked leaning back with a hand on his baby bump. 

“You’re struggling.” Buck told him. “Alden talked to Maddie about, said he could hear you crying in your room.”

“Of course I’m struggling Buck.” Eddie sighed having wanted to talk about everything with Buck but now that they actually were he didn’t really want to have the conversation. “We got a divorce and I have pregnancy hormones. I miss my best friend.”

“I miss you too.” Buck admitted quietly. “Of course I miss you.”

“Then why did you give up on us?” Eddie asked looking completely heart broken. “You gave up on our marriage. I was willing to work on things and you just gave up.”

“I couldn’t keep doing it. I couldn’t handle the fighting, I couldn’t handle any of it anymore.”

“It was hard for me Buck. I love you so much, I have for so long and I would have done anything for things to work. You didn’t even try.” Buck could see the tears building up in Eddie’s eyes and he felt like a dick. “Our marriage is over, you wanted our marriage over but I didn’t and I’m not ready to lose you.”

“I don’t want to loss you either.” Buck almost whispered looking down at his lap. “What are we going to do?”

“I think we just need talk more.” Eddie suggested. “Try and pretended were not divorced that were just friends who are having a baby together.”

“I can try.” Buck agreed looking back up at his ex-husband. “I do regret leaving you.” 

“You do?” Eddie asked his voice full of hope.

“Yeah of course I do Eddie.” Buck nodded. “I still love you, I’m always going to love you but I marriage wasn’t working. I don’t know it ever could again.”

Eddie sighed a tear slipping down his cheek. “What if we just try and be friends and see how things work out from there.”

“Yeah we can do that.” Buck nodded a sad smile on his face. “Be friends and see what happens.”

“The baby’s started kicking.” Eddie told him as the tears stopped and he let himself smile. 

“They did?” Buck asked.

“Yeah.” Eddie nodded moving around a little. “Do you want to feel?”

“Can I?” Buck asked a little nervous and unsure.

“Yeah.” Eddie moved a little closer to Buck grabbing his hand. “It is your baby.” Eddie placed Buck’s hand on his stomach where he knew the baby had been kicking. 

“Wow.” Buck mumbled when the baby kicked his hand. “I forgot what this was like.”

Eddie smiled as the two of them sat there Buck’s hand on his baby bump for the first time in a while feeling like things might actually be okay.

**********************************************************************************

“Our baby girl.” Eddie said in awe as he and Buck looked down at their new born daughter. “She’s amazing.”

“She is.” Buck agreed looking up at Eddie. “We did good.”

“We did.” Eddie agreed looking down at Buck. “All three times.”

As Buck looked up at Eddie’s tired but happy face as he held their new born daughter Buck felt a surge of love for the man, that he hadn’t felt in a while, before he leaned up at kissed him shocking both himself and Eddie. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Eddie smiled hope building up in his chest. “Does that mean anything?”

“I want it to.” Buck nodded. “But I think we just need to take things easy and see how it goes.”

“We can do that.” Eddie nodded his impossibly big smile somehow growing. 

Things may not be how they were but they were starting to look up and maybe one day in the future they could somehow get to a good place.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I'm still planning on writing 8 more 9-1-1 lone star one-shot's but I'm struggling to write them right now so I thought I would post some 9-1-1 one-shots.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
> I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
> I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
> so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know.


End file.
